Raven y el piercing de Apple
by Susurro Nocturno
Summary: Raven quería no pensar en Apple. Quería hacerlo peor no podía, aquellos labios la reclamaban. Yuri, lesbianas, hard. Advertencia.
**Disclaimer: La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Mattel.**

 **Raven y el piercing de Apple**

Raven enjabonaba su largo y violáceo cabello después de un agotador día de escuela. El agua caía en cascada por su cuerpo mientras se preguntaba quien era el genio que pensó que Rumpelstiltskin podría hacer prácticas de pociones humeantes en las catacumbas. No era que no le agradasen las clases de Ciencia y Sortilegios, pero el huraño maestro no ayudaba en nada. Su terquedad legendaria hizo que en vez de posponer los ensayos de campo, pidiese las catacumbas y sus estudiantes terminasen completamente impregnados del olor del polvo mágico mal mezclado. Dicho sea de paso, ese olor no era muy agradable y la hija de la Reina Malvada se coló en la ducha nada más llegar de sus clases.

Allí estaba ella, sintiendo el calor del agua y la agradable sensación del gel a base de frutos del bosque que Apple le había regalado. Su compañera de habitación siempre había sido muy cortés con ella y últimamente había decidido darle algunos regalos que distaban mucho de las muestras de veneno que le daba antes. Había dejado de decir: "las villanas deben tener un buen surtido de venenos" y de llamarla "amiga-enemiga"; para terminar invitándola al cine y llamándola simplemente amiga. Un cambio tan agradable como terrible para Raven Queen.

El motivo principal por el cual la futura villana del cuento se negó a firmar su destino, era que no quería ser como su madre y deseaba demostrar que nadie debía elegir por ella y obligarla a tomar decisiones que no quería. El motivo oculto era, que desde pequeña había sentido algo por Apple White. Desde que se conocieron siendo pequeñas y pudo ver aquellos rizos rubios, largos y pronunciados en cascada, supo que jamás podría hacer daño a algo tan hermoso sin que su corazón se partiera. Incluso, viendo lo alegre que estaba su amiga con su destino de princesa Royal, llegó a intentar aceptar que debería envenenarla para que así el principe del cuento la besase. Pero no pudo lograr ni tan siquiera pensar en abrazar el orden preestablecido sin que sus piernas temblasen. Aceptar su destino significaría dañar a quien más amaba y luego verla en brazos de otra persona, mientras ella pasaba toda la vida en una celda con el corazón roto. Ella no quería eso.

Aclarando por tercera vez su purpurea melena, intentó apartar todas esos recuerdos de su mente. Ahora podía disfrutar de un rato en soledad hasta que su compañera llegase de clases. Con cuidado salió de la ducha y humedeció su cuerpo con crema corporal, mientras lentamente se sonrojaba. Siempre había sido algo vergonzosa, incluso cuando estaba a solas y tenía que saciar ciertas necesidades físicas. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?, en Ever After High muy pocas chicas se atrevían a dejar salir su orientación sexual por miedo a una charla "el destino tiene un papel asignado para todos y no es este" cortesía del Director Grimm. Aun así, ella solo tenía ojos para cierta manzanita de largas piernas torneadas y piel blanca como la leche.

-Al menos Apple no llegará en unas horas – pensó, notando la acuciante necesidad de su cuerpo por algo más que unas caricias en su pecho.

Con un resoplido, intentó calmarse y salió del baño con una toalla como única prenda. Tarareando alegremente después de a vivificante dicha, sin esperar ni por un segundo lo que la esperaba. Allí, ante ella, posando coqueta ante el espejo y luego lanzándole un pícaro guiño, estaba Apple. Que su compañera de habitación la encontrase en toalla ya sería vergonzoso, pero el hecho es que la futura Blancanieves no iba tampoco muy vestida. Solamente un conjunto de lencería escarlata y sus ya clásicos tacones de charol rojo, cubrían su cuerpo. Ni siquiera llevaba medias que cubriesen esos torneados músculos.

-Hola, Raven – esa mirada azul hielo era casi magnética – Te escuche en la ducha.

Por un momento, la otra joven no respondió. Le costó despegar su mente y su mirada del encaje de esas bragas encarnadas. En un esfuerzo casi titánico, su cerebro tomó las riendas de su mente.

-Hola, Apple. ¿Qué haces aquí? – apretaba más la toalla contra su cuerpo por miedo a que se cayese por el temblor de sus piernas – No te esperaba hasta dentro de unas horas.

-Es que hoy he tenido algunas cosas que hacer – señalando a su plano y suave viente, su dedo indice indicó un pequeño aro dorado que adoraba su ombligo – Cosas como esto.

La joven de cabello violeta quería haber dicho que estaba sorprendido de que la líder de los Royals hubiera hecho algo tan Rebel, pero simplemente se quedó embobada observando como ese dedo indice dibujaba círculos alrededor de ese ombligo anillado.

-¿No te parece hechizante? – susurró la rubia mientras acortaba distancias y se aproximaba a su compañera de cuarto – Eres la primera persona que lo ve. Justo lo que quería.

Ese comentario sacó de su trance a la hija de la Reina Malvada. Miles de preguntas surgieron en su mente sobre que había querido decir, pero ahora solo podía fijarse en que Apple estaba a un palmo de su rostro.

-Has usado el gel que te regale – sonríe mientras acerca su pequeña nariz al hombro de la otra joven – Mmm, me encanta el olor.

-Gracias – la otra chica se apartó un poco, aproximándose a su cama – Tu lo elegiste. Es normal que huela bien. Yo no tengo tan buen gusto.

Apple volvía a acortar la distancia entre ellas. Sus tacones de charol rojo resonaron en toda la estancia a cada pisada.

-Tonterías – dijo – Ese olor me recuerda a ti. Casi podría decir que siempre hueles a bosque. Por eso me encanta.

-Bueno – rió con cierto nerviosismo – Siempre me han gustado. De pequeña vivía en uno y a la gente del País de las Maravillas les encanta ir al bosque de picnic.

Lentamente, la hija de Blancanieves pegó su rostro al de su amiga. Cerca, muy cerca; pegando sus labios rojizos a la oreja de la otra y susurrando un secreto.

-Escuche tus leves gemidos – el aire de sus palabras golpeaba su piel de Raven y dicha declaración le congelaba el corazón.

-Es que – intentaba encontrar una excusa, sin éxito.

-Shhh…relajate – y una de sus manos envolvió la cintura de la otra chica – No tienes porque inventarte cosas.

La situación era terriblemente vergonzosa, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que permanecer callada. Esperando que eso fuera un sueño.

-Además – parecía que aun tenía más que decir – Aun no me has dicho si te gusta o no mi piercing.

Raven tragó pesadamente para evitar decir lo que pensaba. En su mente hubiera querido gritar que aquel aro dorado en aquel vientre plano, eran la combinación más erótica que había visto en su vida. Incluso ella sabía que decir algo así no era una buena opción.

-Es hechizante – sonrió – Te queda de absoluta fantasía.

Apple se apartó un poco. Su sonrisa radiante y su cara de absoluta alegría dejaban ver que el comentario le había encantado. Sabía que la rubia era algo vanidosa, pero nunca había esperado que tanto.

-Estoy tan contenta – exclamó – Quería que te gustase.

-¿A mi?. ¿Por qué?.

-Porque es para ti – el tono de su voz cambió y una ceja se arqueó al compás.

-¿Para mi? – ni en sus sueños más

La rubia coló un dedo travieso en el borde de la toalla y Raven se paralizó.

-Raven – intentaba ser comprensiva – Notó como me miras desde hace mucho. Cuando estamos juntas, ocurra lo que ocurra, siempre eres vivaz y estas alegre.

-Bueno – se excusaba – Somos amigas.

-¿Sí? – dijo con sorna – Pues es raro que cuando le pregunte a Cupido por mis sospechas, esta evite el tema.

Cupido, la hija de Eros, responsable y conocedora de todo el amor de sus compañeros. No importa que nunca se lo hubiera contado, ella lo sabía. Detectar el amor es algo que le venía de familia.

-¿Qué sospechabas? – estaba casi segura pero tenía que preguntar.

-Que te gusto – y una risa cantarina se fugó de sus labios.

-Bueno, es que… – Raven luchaba por no quedarse en shock ante la declaración.

-Estas completamente sonrojada – comentó la futura Blancanieves – Pareces una jugosa manzana.

Los ojos purpúreos de la otra chica se clavaron en la otra, con una suplica atormentada por una respuesta sincera.

-¿Y yo te gustó?.

Los nacarados dientes de la rubia mordieron sus propios labios, conteniendo el deseo de morder los de la Rebel, solo para terminar empujándola.

Con un sobresalto, la hija de la Reina Malvada aterrizó en su cama, sin darse cuenta de que había estado tan cerca. Antes de que reaccionase, Apple se había subido a horcajadas sobre ellas, pasando sus manos por su cabello dorado y contoneando sus caderas para que su vientre se moviese, haciendo danzar ese aro enganchado a su ombligo.

-Por su puesto que sí – con una mano viajó por su pecho y su vientre, hasta que sus dedos comenzaron a palpar el piercing – Esto es solo para tu disfrute.

Por un momento, La chica que estaba tumbada en la cama pensó que aquello era otro de sus sueños más perversos y esperó a que sonase el despertador, pero este no sonaba. No era un sueño. La chica de la estaba enamorada se encontraba encima de ella, desabrochándose el sostén lentamente y observándola con una mirada hambrienta. Ella tragó pesadamente, expectante ante el espectáculo que se daba sobre sus caderas. Cuando esos pechos blancos, redondos, con pezones rosados y aspecto delicado se mostraron, Raven pensaba que iba a sufrir un derrame nasal por la excitación.

Ella quería decir algo, tenía la boca entreabierta pero ningún sonido le salía. Sentía sus labios secarse justo antes de que su objeto de deseo se inclinase hacia ella y sus labios rojizos la besasen. Sí, Apple la estaba besando. Estaba tan feliz que podría llorar. Sus labios se rozaron para pasar luego a un beso más profundo. La lengua de la rubia se adentró la primera en la boca de su victima, quien lanzó la suya para que jugasen y sentir más de ella. Lentamente se dejaba hacer, absorta en la maravilla de esos labios jugosos y no se dio cuenta cuando unas manos furtivas abrieron su toalla. No se dio cuenta hasta que notó los pechos de ambas frotándose y el corazón, ya acelerado, rozaba la taquicardia.

La hija de Blancanieves mordió el labio inferior de la otra chica, que soltó un gemido de sorpresa, y lo arrastró sus dientes lentamente. Se alejó de aquella boca que apenas podía balbucear y para admirar el cuerpo de su compañera de cuarto.

Raven tenía un escultural cuerpo. No tenía el vientre levemente marcado, como ella, pero tenía esa delgadez y delicadeza natural que solo se ven en las estatuas de algunos museos. Sí, su cuerpo semejaba esculpido por un artesano, uno bien perverso. Perverso por los generosos y abultados pechos de la joven de ojos violetas. Eran bastante más grandes que los de Apple, una o dos tallas, y de pezones pardos como café con leche. La más activa no dudo y ante los sonrojos de su compañera de juegos, dejó que sus manos conociesen aquellos senos.

La hija de la Reina Malvada lanzó un gemido al más leve contacto y cerró los ojos a la vez. Puede que por excitación o vergüenza, pero a ella le parecía adorable. Esos pechos no tenían el tacto consistente de los suyos, sino que eran blandos como un budin de crema. La joven de ojos azules empezaba a pensar si aquellos senos sabrían igual que el postre.

-Apple – susurró entre respiraciones profundas la chica de cabello violáceo.

La otra joven se inclino y regaló un suave y dulce beso a la chica.

-Te quiero Raven Queen – alegó – Y quiero que te sientas bien. Si quieres que parte, dilo.

Durante unos segundos agónicos pensó si quería que se detuviese o no, pero al final se decidió. Necesitaba que sus sueños se hicieran realidad y necesitaba que Apple la tomase.

-Esto es lo que más deseo en el mundo – había decidido no dudar más y hacer lo que su cuerpo y sus fantasías más deseaban.

Ante tal afirmación, la hija de Blancanieves sonrió y llevó su boca a aquellos pechos con apariencia deliciosa. Comenzó a lamerlos lentamente y a chuparlos, al tiempo que los amasaba y disfrutaba de sus consistencia. Succionaba los pezones y a veces los propios senos. Pasaba su lengua por aquellos montes pálidos y besaba el canal que había entre ellos. Gracias a ello constató, que si sabían a dulce crema.

La hija de la Reina Malvada comenzó a gemir ante la sensación que le producía notar al fruto de sus más secretos deseos, devorando sus tetas. Tragaba saliva e intentaba contenerse, pero los gemidos se hacían más profusos a la vez que su captora aumentaba la intensidad de los cuidados a sus pechos. A los labios y la lengua, le acompañaban los masajes y algunos pellizcos. Los pellizcos eran lo peor de todo, pero no por dolorosos. Cada vez que Apple pellizcaba una zona, lamía otra y enviaba una avalancha de estímulos que competían por hacerse notar. Raven, empezaba a desear más insistencia en los apretones, sorprendida de que esa fracción de dolor la excitase tantisímo. A decir verdad, no conocía esa parte de ella misma.

La Royal volvió a mirar a la Rebel y sus labios volvieron a juntarse, añadiendo aun más deseo a las sensaciones anteriores. La princesa de cuento se frotaba sobre el cuerpo de la hechicera mientras se besaban, para que los pechos de ambas se rozasen con insistencia. Ambas gemían en la boca de la otra, pero Apple decidió cambiar de objetivo y atacar el cuello de su victima con una miríada de besos, lametones y mordiscos.

Contenta de que la líder de los Rebels no dejase de gemir, Apple enterró una de sus manos en aquella melena oscura tan hermosa, al tiempo que su mano derecha viajó por el viente de su amiga y se topó con la sorpresa de que Raven estaba rasurada.

Por un momento, ninguna hizo nada. Simplemente se quedaron mirando fijamente la una a la otra. La rubia tenía la mano a milímetros del sexo de la morena, esperando pacientemente una indicación. Ella asintió, dando permiso silencioso y sobrecogiéndose cuando unos dedos exploraron sus pliegues y comenzaron a torturar su clítoris.

Apple disfrutaba de las suplicas y las caras desencajadas de placer que ponía su victima, pero quería más. No más intensidad, sino más sabor. Deseaba catar a Raven en toda su gloria y se deslizó lentamente hasta sus piernas, desperdigando besos por todo el trayecto hasta esas caderas humeantes.

La hija de la Reina Malvada sentía su corazón retumbando, el sonido de su sangre fluyendo en exceso y el de aquellos dedos húmedos por su excitación. Ahora mismo, podría escuchar el silencio en una habitación vacía. No hubiera querido que ese viaje de besos terminase, pero cuando observó como la líder Royal la miraba, casi ardió de expectación. Allí estaba, Apple entre sus piernas, mirándola a los ojos descaradamente, con la lengua relamiendo sus labios ante la humedad goteante y con un objetivo muy claro: su placer. Así que, cuando esa boca sensual atrapó su clítoris, succionando con avidez mientras la lengua y los dientes lo rozaban; Raven casi colapsa. Aquello era mejor que en todas sus más exageradas fantasías. Aquello era algo que rozaba lo divino y que se masificó cuando notó un dedo entrando en ella.

Hubiera querido decir que la amaba, que le estaba dando el mayor placer de su vida, que ni en sus sueños esperaba esto, que renegó de su destino porque no podía herir a quien más amaba. Hubiera querido decirlo todo eso, pero la voz le faltaba. Su voz se rompió al notar el segundo dedo y el ajetreo de aquella lengua en su sexo. Su voz se apagó cuando notó el aliento rápido y discontinuo de la chica de sus sueños en aquella zona empapada. Su voz solo volvió cuando un torrente de estímulos llamado orgasmos llegó con la fuerza de una estampida y la obligó a gritar de placer, ignorando que pudieran ser oídas por otras personas. Su voz volvió para esbozar entre suspiros algo.

-Te amo, Apple – dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento y volvía a abrir los ojos, solamente para ver como la hija de Blancanieves limpiaba sus dedos golosamente.

-Eres deliciosa – sonrió.

Después de eso, la Royal se levantó y se quitó sus braguitas, tortuosamente lento, reflejando al final un leve mechón rubio y un sexo empapado. Con una sonrisa gateó hasta encontrarse con el rostro de Raven y señaló ese aro en el ombligo tan hermoso.

-Besalo – ordenó, señalando su ombligo.

La joven, ya recuperada de aquel orgasmo tan poderoso, obedeció. Besó el ombligo, pero además lamió el aro. Aferrando sus manos a las nalgas de la rubía, comenzó a mordisquear y lamen auqel marcado y tonificado vientre, fruto de años de esfuerzo y ejercicio. Aquellas nalgas firmes eran algo perfecto para amasar y los gemidos de Apple casi resultaban una música celestial.

Ahora era su turno, torpemente comenzó a toquetear el sexo de la hija de Blancanieves, mientras sentía la necesidad de amasar aquellas nalgas, dignas de aquellas hermosas piernas.

No era una posición ideal, estando tumbada cuando quien estaba siendo la victima ahora estaba arrodillada, pero Raven quería que fuera así. Así por el simple hecho de que no quería despegarse de esa piel ni un momento y porque a juzgar por lo que notaban sus dedos, la retahíla de besos y lamidas en ese vientre surtían efecto.

Algo indecisa, comenzó a hurgar en el interior de Apple, con un dedo titubeante pero demasiado curioso. Su movimiento oscilante localizó el punto rugoso del interior y mientras mordisqueaba las caderas de su victima, comenzó un intensó masaje en dicho punto rugoso.

La líder de los Royal comenzó a convulsionar al minuto. Entre la excitación previa, que se había tocado esperando a que Raven saliera de la ducha, y a que nunca nadie la había tocado de forma semejante; su cuerpo no podría resistir mucho más. Y así fue.

-¡Hechizos!, ¡Oh!, ¡Hechizos! – perjuró mientras con la ultima sacudida su cuerpo liberaba un riego fuera de ella – ¡Esto es hechizante!.

Con esa exclamación notó como el riego era atrapado por la boca de Raven y como, para su vergüenza, había bañado aquel lindo rostro y empapado las sabanas.

-Perdona, Raven lo siento – se disculpó aun sin aliento – Apenas me había pasado eso en mi vida.

La otra chica notaba como ciertas gotas se deslizaban por su rostro y la Royal la miraba contraída.

-No te preocupes – la calmó – Supongo que esto quiere decir que lo he hecho bien.

-Diez de Diez. Sobresaliente – contestó la rubia justo antes de besarla y saborearse a sí misma en aquellos labios – Tengo un regusto algo dulce.

-A mi me sabes a manzanas – sonrió.

-Podría ser – añadió – Creo que te hace falta otra ducha.

-¿Y a ti? – una mirada complice se unió a la pregunta.

-A mi también.

 **Fin**


End file.
